


The One You Miss

by sagaluthien



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son's of Troy has get words from their father, and Paris is the one that seem to miss him most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Take place long before the film.

Since a few months the Prince's father Priam had sailed to Greece, it seemed to take a longer time than he first said it should be. He had sent a messenger with some letters that arrived earlier that day. Among them was a private one to Paris. There were a few mild warnings, as of what a child just could think of to do. Priam also told him that he was doing all right and that he missed his children. The Princes learned that Priam expected to return to Troy soon.

The letter Paris received made him happy as he had missed his father. He read it several times before he decided to place it where no one would read it or even touch it. He had a mahogany desk, where he had to sit and study and one of the drawers had a locking device, so he placed it there. No one than himself would be able to open it without the key, that he had hanging around his neck.

A moment after he had put it safe, Hector came in to the room. Paris casted evils eyes on him because he had entered without knocking first. As the big brother Hector felt like protector. He knew what the fate's had told and wanted the best for Paris. He sat down on the bed and watched his little brother.

Paris tried to ignore him, staying at his desk trying to read a paper. When Hector didn't say anything he started to move restlessly. 

Breaking the silence Hector said, "Are you okay?"

Paris looked up at Hector before he spoke, "Yes. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I?"

"You looked restless and I was concerned what father wanted of you." Hector replied. He knew that Paris had received one as it was he that had given it to him.

"Nothing special, he wrote that he missed us." Paris went silent when he didn't want to say anything more.

"Will you show me?" 

"No it is personal. I've hidden it." Paris went up from his place and walked to the windows.

If he had looked at his brother he would have seen him shaking his head. Instead he looked out at the horizon, wondering how soon their father would come home. He thought it was an awful long time since he had left.

"You miss him don't you?" Hector asked and Paris could hear it was lot closer than his bed.

Seconds later Paris felt Hector's hand on his shoulder. He could not hold his tears away and let them freely run down his checks.

"Come on little brother, you bigger than this." Hector drew him into his embrace and tried to dry his tears. "You are the one that wants to become a warrior."

With his big brown eyes he looked at his brother. "It isn't the same when Father isn't home. I hate Glaukos."

"He is a good trainer and he only does what Father told him. You have to agree that you do need discipline."

Paris tried to smile. Hector was right, he didn't listen so well, but what would they expect of a twelve year old.


End file.
